Imposter
by Femvamp
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2 - OVER THERE PART 2. In the end it had been the little things that tripped her up.


Title: Imposter  
Author: Femvamp  
Disclaimer: Fringe and its characters don't belong to me. I am just playing with them for awhile. I'll put them back when I am done.

Spoilers: OVER THERE PART 2

**A/N: Takes place after the end of Season 2 Finale. – So be warned.**

In the end it was the little things that tripped her up that made them suspicious of her. The big things she had gotten right, or at least right enough. Pretty quickly she had realized that the other Olivia and Peter had never had an actual relationship, but her counterpart had invaded her world because she had hoped for one. It was easy for her pretend to smile awkwardly and coyly and ask Peter if he wanted to spend the night. Sex with him was easy and she even enjoyed it. She couldn't help but feel pleased with herself that she had Peter before the other her did.

The technology on the world she had found herself in was similar and yet different and so were the interpersonal relationships. Broyles was still her boss but he seemed more composed. Charlie was dead on this world, according to his file he died in the line of duty. Olivia wasn't sure how she felt about that. Then again, it wouldn't have been her Charlie anyway and without him breathing down her neck it was one less person to fool.

Astrid existed in this world and was apparently her friend and subordinate. That she found odd and disconcerting. This Astrid was warm and caring while hers was anything but. The Astrid on her world was very different then the one on this one. The other major difference was Walter Bishop. Olivia wasn't sure what to make of this Walter. He seemed to be a fool and yet she was scared that he would be the one to see right through her act.

He looked at her sometimes like he was looking through her and not at her. His son had been easy to fool, but the father…the fake father was different. This man scared her to death. Secretary Bishop had told her not to trust anything on this world that these people were the evil versions of them and she could see it in this Walter Bishop, the child man who seemed to see into her. He would be a problem.

And she was right; it had been Walter Bishop who put the pieces together in his broken memory. He had blurted it out all at once without meaning to "You're not Olivia." He said excitedly and then realized what he had said. She had been around long enough to realize that just maybe she could convince the others that he was mad…crazy and that maybe they would believe her.

But they were having their suspicions too. Astrid had been afraid of her. Broyles had been suspicious enough to have her followed by one of Nina Sharp's people. They had followed her to the typewriter shop. They had seen her go in. She later had found out that even Rachel and Ella had their doubts about her. Ella had told her mother that something was wrong with Aunt Olivia and since then "her sister" had watched her closely. She hadn't told anyone yet, but she was going to….soon.

Peter had been the only one who she had fooled completely. She saw it in his eyes. He never had any doubts about her. Not a one. Once he realized it was true, he hated himself….and then he hated her.

Olivia on the other hand felt nothing but joy at the trouble she had caused. She had no doubt that they would kill her. Her Walter Bishop, Peter's real father, told her as much. If she was caught these evil beings that wore their faces would kill her.

She didn't mind though.

She had done her job, Peter would return to his true world to find the evil version of her and his true father would have another chance to convince him to stay. To save his real home from the invaders.

Olivia knew she would be a hero on her word.

Once this world was destroyed, she would be a hero.

And she could live with that.

She could die with that as well.

"I think I've found a way to get us to the other side."

Olivia smiled as the Walter Bishop of this world smiled triumphantly.

It was only a matter of time before the Secretary's plans came to pass and this world would be just a bad memory. She was just sorry she wouldn't live long enough to see it.

It was a pity really; she could have made Peter Bishop happy.

Happier then the imposter ever could.

And for one brief moment, she did.


End file.
